1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to video decoding, and more particularly to decoding video data using multiple processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional MPEG compressed video frames may be decoded by a single processor without dropping frames. With the advent of new compression techniques such as MPEG-AVC or VC-1, high definition content may be compressed using a higher compression ratio, permitting storage of a full length movie in high definition quality on a DVD. The higher compression ratio increases the likelihood that frames will be dropped because all of the frames cannot be decoded quickly enough by a single processor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the likelihood that frames will be dropped by increasing the video decoding performance of the system.